Caelum (Black Dwarf Star)
Caelum, also known as the "Nation of Mountains" is a country located in Ishgar. Geography Caelum is a country-sized archipelago located off the western coast of the main Ishgar continent. It is a fairly cold and mountainous region, possessing the largest mountain range in all of Ishgar. Some describe the mountains as "so high that they reach the heavens". It's most famous mountain range is the Azure Mountain Range, which is made almost entirely from Ice Stone, and giving it the appearance of a bright blue mountain top. Its largest one however, is the Tam mountain range, where its capitol, Othrys, is located. The large number of mountains makes Caelum appear somewhat barren on the surface. However, Caelum also has huge underground reservoirs of water and magic, giving way to unique, subterranean animals and plants. Economy Despite the desolate appearance of Caelum's landscape, it still possesses a bustling economy. Inside it's mountains are various rare and powerful ores. It possesses huge reserves of rare minerals, including Adamantine, Black Iron (which is famous for being fashioned into Black Steel), and Ice Stone. Also, there are large reserves of untapped pools of liquid eternano. These liquid pools can be hardened into solid lacrima, and programmed to have different effects. As Caelum possesses these vast reserves of materials, its primary export is both refined forms of their ores and lacrima. Both of these industries, due to their importance to the economy, have been nationalized, and are heavily regulated by the government. Government Caelum, like many other countries in Ishgar, utilizes a monarchy, but it is more similar to a constitutional monarchy. Its current king and executive body is Caelus Saturnalia, succeeding his father Cronus. The king however, does have four advisors known as the Cardinals. They act as both personal advisors and bodyguards for the king. They give counsel to the king, providing him with sound advice in how to proceed with any military or government problems. However, the king holds final judgement on any decisions in international relations. Caelum also possesses a parliament, who acts as the legislative body. Their job is to make laws pertaining to the everyday citizens, focusing on internal policy. The parliament utilizes a bicameral system. Any law requires a majority vote in both houses in order to pass, and must pass in one house before the other. However, the parliament has little sway over international law. When necessary, ambassadors to other nations may be chosen from or by the parliament, but generally the king will take care of these issues them eslf. The executive capital of Caelum is Othrys, located on top of the Tam Mountain Range. The legislative capital is in the underground city of Gaia. It's Magic Council branch is in the mountain city of Boros. Military Caelum utilizes a powerful army. While not the largest, it is recognized as one of the most powerful armies in Ishgar due to the astounding power of its individual warriors. Its military possesses four generals, known as the Cardinals, each with their own subordinates and officers. The Cardinals are regarded as the four strongest and most talented mages in all of Caelum, and operate directly out of Othrys. They only take orders from the king or legislative body. Each Cardinal leads its own army division, with each patrolling the different quadrants of Caelum based on the cardinal directions. The Cardinals are considered equal in rank and importance, with none being regarded as stronger than the other. Festivities Every year, Caelum holds a weeklong festival known as the Saturnalia Festival. It is a time of gift-giving and happiness, named after the royal family of Caelum, the Saturnalias. The holiday was original invented by Cronus Saturnalia to celebrate the founding of the nation after taking control of the entire archipelago. Cronus, rather than hoarding all his spoils of war for himself, he sent his emissaries to spread his riches to his people. It took a whole week to completely distribute the riches. This started the annual holiday. Now, every year, the Saturnalias throw a massive festival, giving presents to all the poor citizens directly from the palace. Trivia Caelum is the Latin word for sky, and the name of the Roman sky god who's Greek counterpart is Ouranos. Category:Country Category:Nations Category:Kingdom